Living Danger
by Aragon-King
Summary: Harry is being closely Guarded, and there are many Death Eaters on the roam. Can Harry overcome his troubles and win the fight? Story is better than it sounds plz read and review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the storyline belongs to me.  
  
A/N: This is the first time that I have written so please bare that in mind. And R&R!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning   
  
The warm, shining sunlight spread across Harry's face and made him wake with a start. He stared absent minded around the room, he noticed how it was blurry and remembered that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He implanted the glasses on his head, threw the covers of himself and stood up. The first thing he did was walk over to Hedwig, which he noticed had returned from yesterday's voyage to Hermione. He saw the sealed letter on the table next to the cage that Hedwig was sleeping in and tore the back and opened it.   
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You still hanging in there? Boron and the rest of them have just cleaned out a fresh bunch of Death Eaters, and the east section are retreating from Rondork. Well at least you're coming to the Leaky Cauldron today. I'll talk to you when you get there, coz I don't really have much to say right now.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry opened the loose floorboard in his room floor and put the letter in. He had already prepared his leaving possessions the night before. He slowly opened his bedroom door and crept down the stairs.  
  
As he opened the door slightly, he could see Uncle Vernon sitting at the table, scruffily reading the newspaper. He walked in, and Vernon slowly looked over the top of his newspaper and then continued reading again. Harry walked into the sitting room and looked at the clock. 8:30.   
  
"I'll be leaving in an hour and a half." Harry started, but he received no response. "Ron and Mr.Weasley will pick me up".  
  
Harry was no longer a push over in number 4, Privet Drive. During the countless battles he has been in, and the terrible losses he has witnessed, he has been educated that there is no room for softness. Harry's mind had been injected with iciness.   
  
  
  
Harry spent the rest of his time making sure he had every belonging that he needed on his journey to Hogwarts. He also made sure that the sword he had at the bottom of his bag was hidden, but this was no ordinary sword. This lethal blade belonged to Godric Gryffindor, the founder of Gryffindor.   
  
He had only used it twice, in desperate situations.  
  
The time went by quickly and soon enough there was a nock on the door.  
  
"That'll be for me." explained Harry as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both stood up to open the door.  
  
He walked over to the door and dragged his things with him. Harry flipped the lock and pushed down the handle. Standing before him were Ron, Hermione and Boron.  
  
Ron was looking usual, except that he had grown about an inch taller. Hermione was looking not very different, she had something done with her teeth though as Harry noticed. And Boron, a young, healthy looking man. He had short blonde hair and an average height. Harry smiled as he was looking at the brother of his godfather.   
  
"Ready to go Harry?" said Ron with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Yep, I'm ready. Just hold on a minute." he replied. Harry walked back to living room and announced his departure. "I'll probably stay at Hogwarts at Christmas and Easter" Harry explained.  
  
"Fine. I'll be at King's Cross on the last day of your school. Goodbye." Uncle Vernon informed.  
  
"Goodbye" Harry replied.  
  
After the nights stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Before Harry knew it he was standing in front of the very wall that he would soon run through to see the delightful sight of the Hogwarts Express. And, soon enough, he was feasting his eyes on the train.   
  
"I'm so exited about the sixth year. It's going to be both difficult and pleasurable. I wonder if the work I've revised will cover the subjects and tests we do!" Hermione boasted. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
" Is that all you've been doing this summer or what?" Ron persisted.   
  
"Well other than helping around the house and going with my mother to the Dentist Centre, yeah." Hermione said matter-of-factly.   
  
" No wonder your so brainy, you ain't got nothing better to do!" Ron supposed.  
  
Harry just smiled as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, after saying their farewells to Boron. He would be seeing them at Hogwarts but he had to take a different rout as he had someone to see on the way. The train ride was going well, but Harry wasn't talking much. He decided to see whom he got on his chocolate card.   
  
Just then, a number of things all happened at the same time, which deeply confused Harry. The compartment door slid open, revealing a few new faces. The train stopped automatically, making the trio fall forwards, and there was a black out, at a bad time because the sun had fallen just about half-an-hour ago. A large bang was heard, followed by a scream. Harry stood up, everything was silent. Harry had a bad felling something fishy was going on.............  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
That's the first chapter, I'll try to write more soon. You'll just have to wait, but please read and review!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the storyline belongs to me.  
  
A/N: This is the first time that I have written so please bare that in mind. And R&R!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning   
  
The warm, shining sunlight spread across Harry's face and made him wake with a start. He stared absent minded around the room, he noticed how it was blurry and remembered that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He implanted the glasses on his head, threw the covers of himself and stood up. The first thing he did was walk over to Hedwig, which he noticed had returned from yesterday's voyage to Hermione. He saw the sealed letter on the table next to the cage that Hedwig was sleeping in and tore the back and opened it.   
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You still hanging in there? Boron and the rest of them have just cleaned out a fresh bunch of Death Eaters, and the east section are retreating from Rondork. Well at least you're coming to the Leaky Cauldron today. I'll talk to you when you get there, coz I don't really have much to say right now.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry opened the loose floorboard in his room floor and put the letter in. He had already prepared his leaving possessions the night before. He slowly opened his bedroom door and crept down the stairs.  
  
As he opened the door slightly, he could see Uncle Vernon sitting at the table, scruffily reading the newspaper. He walked in, and Vernon slowly looked over the top of his newspaper and then continued reading again. Harry walked into the sitting room and looked at the clock. 8:30.   
  
"I'll be leaving in an hour and a half." Harry started, but he received no response. "Ron and Mr.Weasley will pick me up".  
  
Harry was no longer a push over in number 4, Privet Drive. During the countless battles he has been in, and the terrible losses he has witnessed, he has been educated that there is no room for softness. Harry's mind had been injected with iciness.   
  
  
  
Harry spent the rest of his time making sure he had every belonging that he needed on his journey to Hogwarts. He also made sure that the sword he had at the bottom of his bag was hidden, but this was no ordinary sword. This lethal blade belonged to Godric Gryffindor, the founder of Gryffindor.   
  
He had only used it twice, in desperate situations.  
  
The time went by quickly and soon enough there was a nock on the door.  
  
"That'll be for me." explained Harry as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both stood up to open the door.  
  
He walked over to the door and dragged his things with him. Harry flipped the lock and pushed down the handle. Standing before him were Ron, Hermione and Boron.  
  
Ron was looking usual, except that he had grown about an inch taller. Hermione was looking not very different, she had something done with her teeth though as Harry noticed. And Boron, a young, healthy looking man. He had short blonde hair and an average height. Harry smiled as he was looking at the brother of his godfather.   
  
"Ready to go Harry?" said Ron with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Yep, I'm ready. Just hold on a minute." he replied. Harry walked back to living room and announced his departure. "I'll probably stay at Hogwarts at Christmas and Easter" Harry explained.  
  
"Fine. I'll be at King's Cross on the last day of your school. Goodbye." Uncle Vernon informed.  
  
"Goodbye" Harry replied.  
  
After the nights stay at the Leaky Cauldron, Before Harry knew it he was standing in front of the very wall that he would soon run through to see the delightful sight of the Hogwarts Express. And, soon enough, he was feasting his eyes on the train.   
  
"I'm so exited about the sixth year. It's going to be both difficult and pleasurable. I wonder if the work I've revised will cover the subjects and tests we do!" Hermione boasted. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
" Is that all you've been doing this summer or what?" Ron persisted.   
  
"Well other than helping around the house and going with my mother to the Dentist Centre, yeah." Hermione said matter-of-factly.   
  
" No wonder your so brainy, you ain't got nothing better to do!" Ron supposed.  
  
Harry just smiled as they boarded the Hogwarts Express, after saying their farewells to Boron. He would be seeing them at Hogwarts but he had to take a different rout as he had someone to see on the way. The train ride was going well, but Harry wasn't talking much. He decided to see whom he got on his chocolate card.   
  
Just then, a number of things all happened at the same time, which deeply confused Harry. The compartment door slid open, revealing a few new faces. The train stopped automatically, making the trio fall forwards, and there was a black out, at a bad time because the sun had fallen just about half-an-hour ago. A large bang was heard, followed by a scream. Harry stood up, everything was silent. Harry had a bad felling something fishy was going on.............  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
That's the first chapter, I'll try to write more soon. You'll just have to wait, but please read and review!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Battle and Deviation

Chapter 2: Battle and Deviation  
  
"Ouch!" said one voice in agony.   
  
"Get of me!" screeched another.   
  
Harry only recognized one of the voices, but then another he knew said:  
  
"Wait, stay still everyone. Lumos!"  
  
It was Hermione. A light emerged, quickly spreading around the compartment, illuminating quite a few faces.  
  
Two more people executed the light spell, creating a great deal of light even down the corridor of the train.  
  
"Is anybody hurt?" said a girl standing near the door, who seems to be the only person that didn't fall on the floor but the chair. Harry saw her as most likely to be in his year, she had brown hair, just past her shoulders, black eyes and was no taller than Harry.  
  
Everyone's response was that they are ok. The second new face that Harry noticed was a boy with light green hair. Harry didn't think of him different because of his hair, as he was a fair boy in everything else of his features. He had black eyes, black hair and was the same height as Harry. The third, and last person that was new to Harry was also not very odd. The first thing Harry thought was that Hermione might have some competition. He was right. This boy, a little shorter than everyone else, was exceptionally intelligent. He had glasses, brown eyes and black hair.   
  
"What was that humungous bang?! Something must have happened, seriously, we have to check it out guys." Ron explained.  
  
"I'm coming." Said the girl; her name was still unknown to Harry. But just as Harry was about to ask, another bang was heard, this time followed by shouting.   
  
"Now! Lets go!" shouted Harry.  
  
Harry ran down the corridor and out through the entrance, along the way he could see that the people decided to stay put, as their were many shadows in every apartment. Harry thought that he was lucky he didn't bump into anything, considering it was very dark. Hermione, Ron and the new trio followed him out the train. Another Bang, this time as loud as it could be, as it had hit their own compartment, because theirs was the last on the train.  
  
"Lumos!" Harry whispered, sending a beam of light where he was directing his wand. He looked around. Three hooded figures. Three Hogwarts students. Harry knew the students; they were all in the seventh-year. Moving closer, but not enough to be seen by the Death Eater, which were dueling with the seventh-years, Harry saw the green-head boy pointing to the ground, it was a body. Harry jaw fell open, it was Cho-chang. Before Harry could do anything about Cho, an urging call sounded from one of the students, at the same time as another was lifted from his feet and thrown by a spell.  
  
"Get help! Where are the teachers! We need help!"  
  
Harry was frozen; all he could hear was the chuckling of a Death Eater in the dark night sky, it was obvious that the Death Eaters had become aware of their presence, and they were advancing on them. Harry's limbs wouldn't move. He thought it was incredible in his mind, how Death Eaters were coming to battle him, and his friends were charging to battle the Death Eaters, and he was still. Then he began to move, but it was not his own intentions. He was walking in the opposite direction, toward the train. His wand in his hand raised, and it began to vibrate, collecting purple light as if charging up a powerful spell. But Harry was watching this, he was sure it wasn't him who was doing it. The spell released. A powerful piece of magic sent directly at the train. Harry thought that it was probably the end of all the people on the train, considering how powerful this spell was. But amazingly, all the spell did was slowly open a door. Harry was released from his paralysis. He still then did not understand why this happened, until he saw Albus Dumbledore step out of the open door. But there was no time. He ran back, and saw that the gang where managing to hold the Death Eaters of together, but there was one on the floor, the girl. She would be aided, but first others must be stopped from being aided.   
  
He ran behind the Death Eater, and with all his might threw a spell that first came into his mind.  
  
"Stupefy!" Yelled Harry. The man staggered backwards and fell on his back, stunned. He saw everyone else that was fighting, and saw his or her condition was good. He turned around, just in time to bellow "Reducto!" at the flying wand heading towards him, the wood breaking in front of him. The owner of the wand was tied up by an invisible substance, Remus Lupin at his feet. Albus Dumbuldore handled the last Death Eater, with not much difficulty.  
  
Minutes later, after the Ministry of Magic handled the Death Eaters, the girl was treated and the gang had re-taken their seats on a repaired compartment, they were off to Hogwarts Castle. Harry, still in his own thinking world about his behavior earlier was taking into consideration about the fact that he should question the Headmaster about it.   
  
"Where are those new students that were with us earlier? I think they must be with that girl, she was hurt wasn't she? I think we should go see her, since she was helping us against those Death Eaters." Stated Hermione.  
  
"Nah I don't think so. I don't mean to be rude, but she isn't that hurt, and the train is almost stopping. Five minutes, we'll see her and Cho in the castle."  
  
Harry, who raised himself inches off his seat, quickly sat down again as an excuse had arisen from Hermione to go and see her but it was quickly shattered by Ron. They waited silently, and their ride to Hogwarts in the carriages after the train was silent.  
  
That's the second chapter, hoped you liked it!! Please do read and review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
